The Hardships of Sam
by McGeegrl22
Summary: An interesting case where Ried gets a little to involved with his work! Please R&R! CHAPTER 16 is now up! Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope everybody likes it!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

I had no idea about those statistics JJ, says Reid.

Yes, sadly those are true facts.

Well, says Hotch, Gideon and Morgan you check the school and JJ you keep the press under control and Elle and I will go talk to Sam again. Reid, I want you to go to her house and see if you can find anything there.

Knock. Knock.

Hello, says a young women about the age 22.

Hello, says Reid, I am Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU.

Oh, hi, come in.

Thank you. May I inquire who you are?

I'm Jenny, I'm Sam's older sister.

Nice to meet you. Can I take a look in your sister's room?

Sure, it's right down this hallway. You know, Sam usually stays out of trouble and she doesn't have enemies.

Yes, sadly sometimes people do not have enemies and that makes it harder for us to track down your sister's assaulter.

Oh, do you need to look at anything in particular?, Dr. Reid.

No, I just need to look through your sister's belongings. But thank you.

Sure, I'll be around if you need anything.

Thanks.

Where's Reid?

Yeah he should have been back here awhile ago.

And he's not picking up on his cell phone either.

Have Garcia call find and try to contact Reid.

Sure.

Ahhh…

Ahhh…

That was really good…… Where did you learn how to be so good at this….

I actually have never done it before…

Well than Doctor Reid, I guess you're a fast learner…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry this chapter is so short!!

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I was checking Sam's house for any evidence." Said Reid in an innocent but yet shaky voice.

"Well, did you find anything, Reid?"

"Yes, I found out that she doesn't have any enemies."

"And…"

"And, that she has one older sister and they share a room."

"Do you think the sister had anything to do with this?"

"No, she was very helpful." "She answered all my questions and was willing to show me where everything was."

It is quitting time for the BAU. But before Reid leaves he bumps into Garcia.

"Reid, what were you doing for all that time that you were at Sam's house?" "I think everyone on the team tried to call you!"

"I had my phone off because it was dying."

"You should have asked if you could have used her phone!" "We were worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, Garcia, I promise I will call if this ever happens again."

"Good, good night Reid"

"Good night Garcia"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry the lat chapter was so short!!

"I'm glad you came back Dr. Reid"

"Jenny, I'm back here to see if I possibly missed anything." "I can't mess around, I'm on the clock"

"When are you on the clock to, Dr. Reid?"

"Until we finish the case." Reid said in an almost harsh tone of voice.

"Well then, tell me when you finish the case."

"I don't mean to be rude but you seem to be caring more about our relationship then what happened to your sister."

"Dr. Reid, I would give the world for my sister but I know that you and everyone else at the BAU is going to crack this case wide open, so I thought I would focus on something a little more positive."

"Alright, then." "I need to go back through your room."

"Sure no problem."

Reid returns to the BAU with no new information on the case.

"Did you find anything more at the house, Reid?" remarks Hotch

"No, I didn't find out anything new."

"Well, then I guess we will just have to go off of the leads that we have."

"We found a boy at school that is interested in Sam." Says JJ.

"But we think it is simple teenage crush."

"We checked him out. We have nothing against him."

"Reid did the sister give you any new insight?"

"Sadly, no. I went through their room again, it was clean."

"But the sister seems to be a little more preoccupied with herself and her personal affairs then her sister's case."

"Sadly, that doesn't help us Reid." "All that tells us is that is she a little self-absorbed."

Dr. Reid's phone starts to vibrate.

"Reid."

"Dr. Reid, it's Jenny, Sam's older sister." "She didn't come home from school today." "I think she might have ran away."

"We will get right on it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now why do you think a sixteen year old girl would run away?"

"Other than she has an unstable mindset right now."

"Yes, right, most sixteen year old girls do have an unstable mind to some extent." Says Jenny.

"Hello, Jenny."

"Afternoon, Dr. Reid."

"Everyone this is Jenny, Sam's older sister."

"Hi, Jenny, I need to ask you a few questions about your sister's disappearance."

"Sure, but I do have some things I need to take care of."

"Do you need to leave and then come back and tell us what you know?"

"No, but I do need to leave by seven o'clock."

"Sure that's fine"

Hotch and Gideon walked into the interrogation room with Jenny.

The rest of the crew was having a conversation outside the interrogation room.

"I bet she has, you know, a job to get to." As Morgan starts to lift up his shirt.

"You know she is actually enrolled in med school."

"No way!!"

"The blondie that's self- absorbed is in medical school, yes and I proclaim myself the queen of England." Remarks Elle.

"I know you are all surprised by it is true she is in medical school." Says Reid. "Here is her transcript."

"Wow she actually has a 3.8 GPA."

"I'm impressed!"

"Not bad for a self-absorbed blond girl."

"I'm glad you think so."

Everyone turned to look at who said the remark.

Then they saw the Jenny.

Once she knew that they had seen her she remarked "Hi."

Everyone quietly said "Hi" back.

"Well, I have to get going." "I have a seminar class and I have to make sure Sam didn't come back home."

"Bye."

"Bye Jenny."

Jenny leaves and the team is now confused.

"Why is she checking if Sam comes home?" "Aren't her parents going to be home?"

"I can explain." Says Reid.

"Their parents died in a car crash 2 years ago, so Jenny is now taking care of Sam and going to medical school."

"She defies everyone's expectations of her that's for sure!"

"Yes she is a very determined girl." "She can do whatever she puts her mind to."


	5. Chapter 5

"That could be taken in one of two ways, you know."

"Really please explain, Morgan."

"Well you see JJ, she could be determined in a good way like as in to reach a goal, or she could be determined in a bad way to have the perseverance to do anything at any costs."

"Right, but I think that Jenny, fits under the category of determined to reach a goal and take care of what she has."

"True, she does have a lot to take care of."

"We should probably go back to work"

"Yea."

Everyone is at their desks working on the case.

"Are you JJ?"

"Yes, I'm JJ, can I help you."

"I'm Sam's best friend, Sarah."

"Oh, hi, do you need to tell me something?"

"Yes, but not here."

"Alright, Sarah why don't you come with me."

"Sure."

They enter the interrogation room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"No, I don't."

"Then can I ask why you are here?"

"I needed to tell you that Sam is not going to come back unless she finds someone to stay with that is not going to turn her into you guys."

"Do you know why that is, Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I guess so but you can't tell anybody, okay?"

"Sure."

"Well, Sam isn't coming back because she doesn't want to be near Jenny or her boyfriend."

"Jenny has a boyfriend?"

"Yea, his name is Tom, I think." "Sam doesn't like him."


	6. Chapter 6

"I had an interesting talk."

"With whom?"

Everyone was curious to know.

"With Sam's friend, Sarah." Remarked JJ.

"What did she tell you?"

"She only told me that Sam isn't coming back to live with Jenny."

"Why?, Jenny seems like she takes care of Sam and would be there for her if she needed her." Says Reid, a little baffled.

"Well, she told me that Sam doesn't like Jenny or her boyfriend."

"What's this boyfriends' name?" says Hotch. "We may get a new lead if we talk to him."

"She said that she thought his name was Tom." Says JJ.

"Did she give you a last name?"

'No, all she told me was she thought his name was Tom and that Sam definitely didn't like him."

"Well then I think we need to talk to Jenny again to see what his name is."

"I think so too." Says Reid.

"You call her Reid, and get her in here A.S.A.P.!!"

"I'm on it."

Reid dials Jenny's home phone number.

"I'm sorry this line has been disconnected, please hang up and try again."

"Hotch!"

"Yes, Reid."

"I got a message that Jenny's phone is disconnected."

"Really, that is a bad sign."

"Yea, I know."

"I'll try to call her cell phone."

"You have her cell phone number Reid?"

"Yea, she gave it to me when…"

"Yes, I'm listening Reid she gave it to you when what?"

Sam is sitting outside in the woods thinking about life.

"Why me?"

"Why would someone want to do that to me."

"I think I'm a nice girl." "Yes I am a nice girl."

"I know I am." "Then why would anyone want to do such a thing to me."

"I just don't understand."

"I need to understand."


	7. Chapter 7

Reid calls Jenny to avoid the torture of telling Hotch how he obtained Jenny's cell phone number.

"Come on Jenny pick up." Reid is repeating to himself in his head while Hotch is staring at him waiting for him to start a conversation with Jenny.

"You have reached Jenny. I am unavailable right now but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hi, Jenny its Dr. Reid from the BAU. Can you give me a call back when you get the chance? It's important."

Reid looks at Hotch with a sorrowful look.

"She didn't answer her cell phone either."

"Why wouldn't a young woman answer her cell phone, disconnect her home phone when her sister ran away?"

"Maybe she has gone looking for Sam?" Says Reid quietly hoping that his answer will suffice and Hotch will drop the talk of how he knows Jenny's cell phone number.

"That could be a possibility." Said Hotch "I think we should brainstorm more with the rest of the team."

"Alright." Says Reid glad that Hotch did not interrogate him about Jenny.

They both head back to discuss what happened to Jenny.

"Jenny disconnected her home phone and is not answering her cell phone." Says Hotch.

"Well she is definitely trying to escape from something." Says Morgan.

Buzz Duh Duh Duh Buzz

Reid looks at his phone. "It's Jenny."

"Answer it."

"Hello, Dr. Reid from the BAU."

"Hello, Spencer it's Jenny."

"Hey Jenny, we need to speak with you."

"Oh, Can you just ask me over the phone."

"You can come in later if you are busy."

"Spencer I won't be back for a while."

"Where are you, Jenny?"

"That's not important, now what did you want to ask me?"

"What is your boyfriend Tom's last name?"

"Spencer, I do not mean to be rude in any way but I am not dating a guy named Tom, I don't even know anyone named Tom."

"Oh alright, so where are you?"

"Sorry Spencer I have to go. Bye."

"Jenny no wait….."

"She hung up on me!" Said Reid a bit surprised.

"What did you get out of her?" asked Elle in an almost sarcastic tone of voice.

"Only that she definitely does not have a boyfriend named Tom, because she does not even know anyone named Tom."

"Well, then we know either Sarah or Jenny is lying." Said Gideon pondering which one was lying.

"And Jenny wouldn't tell me where she was." Exclaimed Reid. "All she said was that she wasn't coming back for a while."

"That is not the best sign." Said Morgan with a sigh.

"Now we are on the hunt for Jenny and Sam." Said Hotch.

"And maybe the "boyfriend"" Said Morgan using air quotes while speaking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you find him?!" screamed Sarah running into the BAU brainstorming room.

"Calm down. Who were we finding?" said Gideon.

"Tom!" shouted Sarah. "You were supposed to find TOM!"

"Sarah, calm down." Said Morgan. Now trying to calm down a hysterical 16 year old girl.

"No, you have to find him."

"We called Jenny, and she says that she doesn't have a boyfriend named Tom." Said Hotch slowly thinking about each word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Yes she does she is lying!" cried Sarah in a hysterical shriek.

"Sarah, Jenny told us that she didn't even know a man named Tom." Said Reid in calm voice as not to provoke any more bursts of feelings out the teenage girl.

"She most certainly does!" Said Sarah in a harsh tone of voice. She was now glaring at Reid for challenging her.

"Sarah, can you prove to us that Jenny does know a man named Tom?" asked JJ.

Meanwhile in the women's restroom of the BAU.

"Ughh" sighed Elle.

"Are you alright there, honey?" says a familiar voice.

"Yes, who are you?" replied Elle faintly.

"It's Garcia, who are you?" replied Garcia a little worried of who was going to actually be in the third stall.

"It's Elle, Garcia." Said Elle with a spark of happiness in her voice.

"Oh my, are you sure your alright in there?" Asked Garcia a little worried about Elle but still relived that it was Elle and not some snotty woman.

"Yea, I'll be fine Garcia." Replied Elle. "Can you just tell everyone I'll be in, in a few minutes."

"Sure, no problem." Said Garcia in a trusting voice. "Feel better."

"I try." muttered Elle as Garcia was exiting the restroom.

"I know that Jenny has a boyfriend named Tom." Said Sarah more calm then before.

"But, Sarah, do you have proof of that?" asked Reid.

Sarah gave Reid an evil glare. "What are sticking up for Jenny now or something." Said Sarah in an angry voice.

"No, I am not taking sides." "I just follow the evidence." Says Reid now confident in himself for giving a sufficient answer.

"Fine then." Said Sarah sounding a little cross.

"I do have proof." She stated.

"Well then can you show it to us please." Said Gideon.

"Yes that would definitely help us in believing you." Said Morgan.

"Alright." Said Sarah sounding suddenly nervous about what she was going to reveal to the team.

"What is your evidence, Sarah?" remarked JJ.

"Umm well Sam sent me a text message." "And I tried to text her back but her phone was off." Remarked Sarah.

"Did you save the text message?" inquired Morgan.

"Yes, and I tried to call Sam before and after she sent me that text and her phone was off." Remarked Sarah.

"Can we please see the text message Sam sent you." Remarked Hotch in a slow almost cautious voice.

"Sure I guess so, but you can't tell anyone else that I showed you this and you can't tell anyone either." Said Sarah.

"You all need to promise that you won't tell or show anyone else this text message." Said Sarah now in a stern voice.

"We promise." Said everyone in unison.

"Ok alright." "I'll show you." Said Sarah.

Duh Duh Duh… What is to come. Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for the awesome idea Chase and for helping me right it too. You rock!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Why me!" said Sam thinking to herself.

"Why I am I in some cabin in the woods by myself?"

"Maybe I am supposed to reflect on my life?"

"Yes that's maybe what I should do." "Sit here and reflect on my life."

At that moment Sam's stomach growled.

"Oh how can I reflect on life on an empty stomach?"

"Sam, stop being silly, now be grateful for what you do have, so now reflect upon it." Said Sam trying to convince herself that she should reflect on her life and maybe in some small way it would help her get out of this desolate area.

"Where's Sam?" said Sarah while hysterically crying. Thus it was hard for the team to make out what she was actually saying.

"We don't know where Sam is but we are trying to find her." Said JJ in a soft soothing voice.

"We need your help, Sarah, we need to see that text message that Sam sent to you." "It is very important." Said Hotch now trying to reassure Sarah that it was alright to show the team the text message.

"Well I can't show it to you." "It is personal information." Said Sarah not wanting to give anything away about her friend Sam.

"Yes, I understand that it is personal information, Sarah but if it is going to help us find Jenny then we do need to see it." Said Gideon.

Sarah stood there silently looking at the ground. Not knowing what to do or say. Should she betray her best friend and show the team the text message or should she keep it to herself and try to find Sam on her own.

"Sarah, Sam needs your help." "And I know you don't want to turn your back on your friend." "Now do you." Said Gideon.

"No, I do want to you to find Sam but I can not show that text message." " I would be showing you into parts of Sam that no one knows about except me and Sam." "And that is the way it is going to stay!" Said Sarah, yelling by the time that she finished her little speech.

"Okay there is no need to yell." Said Elle walking while Sarah was yelling that she would not compromise some part of her best friend.

"What do you know?" "You just walked into the room and suddenly you think that you can join in the conversation like you know more than you do." "I don't think so!" "I wouldn't care if you were the queen of England, that is still rude and inconsiderate!" So why don't you mind your own fing business!" "Okay Princess!!" Screamed Sarah while glaring at Elle.

"I'm sorry." Said Elle.

That was all she muttered before she fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Someone call 911!" Screamed Hotch, now bending down to make sure Elle was still breathing.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. BAU unit Quantico. A woman has fainted." Said Morgan frantically into the receiver.

"Is the woman breathing?" asked the operator calmly.

"Hotch, Is Elle breathing?" yelled Morgan.

"Yes, but shallowly!" Screamed Hotch. "We need help!"

"Hotch, Morgan is on the phone with the dispatcher." "Calm down a little." Said Gideon calmly, trying to control the situation at hand.

"Yes she is breathing but shallowly." Said Morgan into the receiver.

"Alright the ambulance is on its way" Said the dispatcher.

Meanwhile someone is causing a ruckus at the check-in desk.

"Ma'am you can't go in there unless you have an appointment." Said the clerk.

"Well, I know them and it is imperative that I speak to them now." Said the woman, obviously very enraged at this point.

"Well they are having a bit of a problem right now." "You will have to wait a few minutes." Said the clerk calmly and politely.

"Well, I can't wait. This is urgent!" Screamed the woman.

She then ran down the hallway towards the interrogation rooms used by the BAU team.

The woman stormed into the BAU conference room.

"Jenny!" Screamed Reid surprised.

"Hi Reid." Said Jenny almost in a sarcastic voice.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Said Jenny in a surprised voice now realizing what the bit of a problem was.

"She fainted, not like you would even care though, since you are a princess." Said Sarah surprising still in the room.

"Well, maybe I do care, and by the way I am not a princess, but I'm sure that you didn't have the ability to figure that out with your small brain." Said Jenny being snide in her remark.

Jenny then leaned over Elle and started to listen to her breathe. As she was making sure that she was breathing she put her hand on Elle's hip and Elle's shirt went up a bit.

"I need a wet cold cloth." Barked Jenny to everyone in the room.

"Why?" asked JJ, curious as to what she needed the cloth for.

"I'll tell you later, but I really do need that wet cold cloth." Said Jenny trying to remain calm.

"Here you go!" Said Gideon.

Jenny squeezed the cold water on to Elle's face.

"What?, What is going on? Where am I?" Said Elle trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up, just relax, you are still at the BAU." Said Jenny calmly.

"Then who are you?" Said Elle.

"I'm Jenny, do you sort of remember me now." Said Jenny, speaking slowly so as Elle could comprehend everything that she was saying.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry." Said Elle.

"No problem." "You know that you fainted and that is why I'm telling you not to sit up quickly." Said Jenny.

"Oh alright." Said Elle.

Hotch then interrupted the calm conversation.

"Do you know why Elle fainted?" Hotch asked in a concerned and curious voice.

"Yes, actually I do." Said Jenny.

"Do you know why you fainted Elle?" Jenny asked Elle thinking that she might know why she fainted.

"I think I have a feeling but I'm not sure." Said Elle.

"Do you want me to tell everyone or do you just want me to tell you." Said Jenny trying to calm while she said this.

"You can tell everyone." Said Elle with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, Elle, you are pregnant." Said Jenny calmly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Haha good one." Said Morgan while trying to not burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I'm very serious." Said Jenny in a strict almost harsh tone of voice.

"Yes, because Jenny is always right, even when this something has nothing to do with her." Said Morgan now obviously trying to pick a fight with Jenny.

He added, "and plus this wasn't even any of your business, so why are you even here?"

Jenny shot back with, "I have to tell Dr. Reid something that might help you."

"And why do you have to tell Reid, why can't you tell one of us?" Said Morgan, who at this point was trying to make Jenny as miserable as possible.

"Because I also have to tell Dr. Reid something that doesn't pertain to the case but pertains to him." Said Jenny with a grin on her face because she knew the longer she kept fighting with Morgan the more frustrated he would become.

"Oh, I see, so you are infatuated with Reid so you have to have a little love talk but Reid will just tell us what pertains to the case." Said Morgan now glaring at Jenny and Reid.

"Why are you glaring at Dr. Reid when you are obviously angry with me?" Screamed Jenny. "You have no right to take your anger out on Dr. Reid, he did not do anything to upset you, I am the one that you have the problem with."

"Obviously I'm angry with you and not Reid." Screamed Morgan while still glaring at Jenny. "I think you should just leave, NOW."

"Fine, I'm leaving but if you don't find Sam in the next 24 hours, I'll personally blame you Morgan."

"Fine you can personally blame me for the disappearance of your sister." Screamed Morgan. "Yes you can definitely blame me because I definitely made your sister disappear, like magic."

"Fine I will, and I am leaving right now." Screamed Jenny.

She walked out the door and the door slammed behind her.

A few minutes later Jenny walked into the room.

"Spencer, we need to talk right now please." Said Jenny calmly but urgently.

"Okay I'll be right out." Said Reid. Thinking in his head; why is she all the sudden calling me Spencer.

Reid walked out of the room and down the hallway a little only to see Jenny sitting on a loveseat with coffee, obviously waiting for him.

"Hey Jenny, what did we need to talk about?" Said Reid slowly as to pronounce every word that he was saying correctly.

"Spencer, I don't know how to tell you this but……


	12. Chapter 12

"Well it's something that I can't tell you here." Said Jenny looking straight into Reid's eyes.

"Jenny, don't worry about what Morgan said he was just blowing off steam." Said Reid now holding her hand.

"Reid, you're sweet but Morgan is really mad at me." Said Jenny looking at Reid in an apologetic way.

"No, he rally is not, he was just a little upset and he needs a confrontation every once in a while so you were his lucky victim." Said Reid, now laughing a little for what he had just said.

"Spencer that is very kind of you to say but I did pass a high level course of Psychology. So, yes I know he is mad at me but some how that doesn't bother me right now." Said Jenny who had on a cheery face in the beginning of her statement but a somber face at the end.

"What's wrong?" Asked Reid. He was trying to be sensitive because he could tell that something was really bothering her.

"It's just… well complicated Spencer." Said Jenny now hoping that this would suffice as an answer for Reid.

"Well, I have time, if you want to talk about it." Said Reid hoping that Jenny did want to tell him what was wrong. He thought maybe if Jenny told him about whatever was complicated she would tell him about what she couldn't say while she was here.

"That's really nice of you, to want to help me Spencer but I actually have to go."

Said Jenny.

Jenny looked at her watch and before Reid had a chance to say anything she was on her feet, ready to leave.

Reid grabbed her hand, so she could not go anywhere.

"Spencer, I really have to go." Said Jenny trying to break free of Reid's grasp.

"Jenny, we need to talk." Said Reid.

"You can't just runaway when you don't want to answer a question." Said Reid now with a harsh tone in his voice.

Jenny broke free of Reid's grasp.

She ran down the hallway and yelled "I'll call you later Spencer."

Reid was really thinking now. Could this all be connected? Was Sam like Jenny in that she wanted to run away from a hard question? Why was Jenny now calling me Spencer? Does this have something to do with the disappearance of Sam?

Reid rushed back into the room to tell the team some of his theories.

He opened the door and he realized that before he even spoke everyone was staring at him, like he could be the missing piece of the puzzle.

Hotch asked calmly, "So what did you learn Reid?"

Reid responded by saying "Well I tried to talk to Jenny but she was uncooperative." "But I was expecting that." "I also realized that every time I pose a hard question to Jenny that she runs away. I realized that maybe Sam has the same tendency as Jenny but I still don't know why she would run away where we can't trace her."

"Is that all Reid?" Asked Hotch, knowing that Reid was still not telling them something.

"Well the only other thing I learned does not really pertain to the case, it was just a little odd." Said Reid looking around the room, as not to look at one single face the whole time that he was speaking.

"Well, it would be nice if you would share this information." Said Morgan, obviously still a little mad at Jenny.

"I noticed that Jenny went from calling me Dr. Reid to Reid, which I was actually quite happy about because it sounds like I know her better, and then today she just started calling me Spencer. I can't really figure out why. Do any of you have any opinions on the matter?"

"No, that is just strange." Said Morgan.

"Well, it is a matter of choice what you want to call someone, but it is most peculiar that she has called you three different names." Said Elle pondering the question at hand.

The team was brainstorming about the case when the heard a cell phone go off. It was Reid's phone because he picked it up instantaneously.

"Hello!" Said Reid into the receiver.

"Hi, Reid it's Jenny, just wanted to tell you that I am free tonight if you still wanted to have that talk."

"Oh… good, so when?"

"Around 7ish, you can come to my house if that is okay with you."

"Sounds good, see you there." Said Reid.

They both hung up the phone.

Everyone was staring at Reid again.

"So, who was that?" Asked Elle.

"It was Jenny; she has something to tell me so I'm going to talk to her tonight." Said Reid calmly.


	13. Chapter 13

Reid was clocking out. It was finally the end of the day. But sadly he didn't see an end to this case.

"Good Luck!" Said Elle from behind him.

"Thanks, I know we will all figure this one out no matter how many twists and turns it makes." Said Reid turning around to look Elle straight in the eyes.

"I know we will solve the case too Reid but that wasn't why I was wishing you good luck." Stated with a smile on her face to show Reid that she cared.

"Then what do you mean Elle, I am a little puzzled why you would wish me good luck when I am just leaving work and I will see you tomorrow and I will be the same as I am right now." Said Reid even looking a little confused showing Elle that she really did need to explain herself to him.

"Reid, I am wishing you luck tonight when you go to talk to Jenny. I don't know what she is going to say to you Reid but just go with the flow. If she says she needs to talk and she can't tell you here it must be pretty serious and is probably not good. I'm not trying to scare you or anything like that; I just wanted you to know that what Jenny says tonight might not be very pleasant." Elle looked straight at Reid with a sincerity that no one could ignore.

Reid responded "Thanks Elle that is really nice of you to think of me. I also think that Jenny might not have anything pleasant to tell me that would not surprise me in the least. I'm just going to take what she says and try to make the best of the situation which is at hand."

"That's good Reid, keep and open mind and if you really love her you should tell her you love her. Maybe you should even tell her that you love her before she tells you her bad news because then maybe the she would feel more comfortable telling you. But don't tell her that you love if you don't Reid because she will know if you mean it or not. Just trust me on that." Said Elle with a smile on her face.

"Elle can I ask you why you think I love Jenny. I'm just asking objectively." Said Reid now intrigued in this conversation because he knew had never really been in love before.

"And what you mean by objectively is that you are being objective you are not going to tell me if you love her or not. Reid, I'm not interested in prying into your personal life, I just want you to do what you feel is right. But now to why I think you love Jenny. I think you love her because she is different from every other girl you have ever met. She is smart, beautiful and assertive. You need someone who can appreciate you for who you are but still not be as shy as you are and express their opinions more openly than you do." Elle said this as sincerely as she could because she did not want to hurt Reid's feelings in any way.

"Thanks Elle that helped but probably not in the way that you are thinking that it helped." Said Reid with a smile on his face.

"nothing ever helps in the way you think it will, Reid, just know that. Also know that you are a special person and you affect more lives than you may think."


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks, I must being going." Said Reid.

Elle watched him wave back to her with a smile on his face.

Reid could not really focus on the things at hand. All he wanted to do was to go home and rest. He wanted to forget about this case and he even wanted to forget about Jenny for awhile. He really did want to know what was bothering her, because he truly did care about her, he just didn't know if he loved her. He would find out tonight.

"Why am I here? Why does everything bad happen to me? Just think that you are the younger sister that means you are the favorite child. Oh yeah, that's right you don't have parents anymore, so therefore you can't be the favorite child. At least, I was the favorite child while Mom and Dad were alive. She will never live up to be what I am. I have friends and I have a loyal and loving boyfriend."

A young man who was about 6' 4", had chestnut brown hair, that was long but not to long, and the most stunning green eyes walked into the BAU.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked Hotch politely.

"Hi, I'm looking to find someone that knows something about the disappearance of a girl named Sam." Said the young man wanting to be direct.

"Yes, I do know something about a missing girl named Sam." "I'm sorry I can not inform you of anything until you tell me who you are." Said Hotch very directly thinking that the boy was one of those boys who was a snitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Sam's boyfriend Andy." The boy looked straight at Hotch.

"Really, you are. Not that I do not believe you it is just that no one has said anything about Sam having a boyfriend." Said Hotch trying to figure this all out in his mind.

"Well Jenny, Sam's sister, would not know me because I've never met her because Sam never wanted me to meet her." "I don't know who else you have talked to but I'm sure there is a reason for that too." "I'm not even sure that you have talked to Jenny, because she is so hard to get a hold of." Stated Andy politely.

"Well, I have met Jenny and her friend, Sarah, but neither one of them mentioned you." Stated Hotch curious in the response which was to follow.

"Well, I don't think that Sarah would mention that Sam and I were dating because Sam swore Sarah to secrecy." "Sarah promised that she would never tell anyone that we were dating, actually I think that she is the only other person at our school, besides Sam and I, that know we were dating." Andy tried to say this with a sincere face so that Hotch believed him even though he knew he was telling the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy just wanted to know what was going on in the case of his girlfriend. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Even no one besides Sarah knew they were dating, they spent every moment they could together. If people knew they were going out, it would be so much easier. Guys would stop hitting on Sam. But he really couldn't blame them for hitting on her, she was so beautiful. She was the girl he wanted to be with forever. Hands down, no questions asked, this was girl for him.

Sarah wanted to know why Sam was gone. Why is Sam gone? Does she miss me? Because I miss her terribly. All I want is to see her again. She is the only one that has been there with me through it all. She is the best friend anyone could ever have. She has saved me from so many ackward talks with my parents to my never ending boy problems. Stupid boys always lower my self-esteem. Sam doesn't have to worry about that stuff because she is beautiful, smart, well liked. Everything I wish I could be. But now I really know that no boy is going to wreck her self-esteem because she has Andy. He is so nice and cute. I feel bad for doing what I did with him.

"Can you just let me drive?" asked Tom.

"No, you can't drive Tom, this is my car and I am in control of it. Got it?" said Jenny coldly.

Tom had never seen Jenny this angry and distraught ever.

"Gotcha, I just wanted to ask because we have been driving for awhile now." Said Tom in the most polite voice that he possessed.

"Yes Tom, I know we have been driving for a long time but it is important that we find Sam before Spencer and his team find her." Said Jenny. She was still focused on the road she didn't even glance over at Tom.

"Jenny, who is Spencer and why do we have to find Sam before he and his team does?" Said Tom now confused and curious.

"Tom you are an idiot, just do what I tell you to do and stop asking me stupid questions and we will be good." Said Jenny almost harshly.

"Jenny, I just wanted to know, I think it is kind of important that you fill me in here honey. And I really don't appreciate you calling me an idiot." Said Tom.

"Number One it is not important that you know any details Tom, trust me. And Number Two please grow a thicker skin because I don't know how I am going to marry a pussy." Said Jenny calmly and straight.

"Ok fine don't tell me what is going on, I don't care but don't you ever call me a pussy again or I will have to take serious action." Said Tom in a serious tone of voice.

"Fine, I understand Tom, can we just not talk for awhile I need to focus the road," Said Jenny.

"Fine." Said Tom unenthusiastically.

They did not speak a word after that.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah knew what she had done was wrong. She regretted her decision terribly. She knew she did what she did because she was jealous. She always would be jealous of Sam. She thought to herself who isn't jealous of Sam. She is beautiful, smart and an all around great girl. She was also the best friend a girl could ask for. Sarah wanted to take back what she did. She knew if Sam ever found out she would probably never speak to her again.

Andy was a science geek. He wondered why Sam would want to go out with him. Sam had a lot of guy friends since she was on the boy's soccer team. Andy thought to himself where is Sam? Where is she? Please let her be ok. She is my world. Although she is stubborn and has many other minor flaws, she was the girl for him. Andy had dated his share of girls. He had fallen in love with every girl he dated. Some of them fell in love with him. Others did not. Either way they all ended up breaking his heart. They all dumped him and moved on. Not Sam, she stuck by him through thick and thin. And she was one of the few girls that loved him. She was not afraid to tell him she loved him either.

Sam was sitting alone thinking of Sarah's obnoxious laugh. Sarah's laugh was loud and her pitch went from low to high. Sarah always had a huge smile on her face when she laughed. Sam thought more about Sarah. She finally came to the conclusion that Sarah was extremely beautiful inside and out but she never let anyone in to see her inner beauty. Therefore, even though every guy in school could see that Sarah was beautiful and if they couldn't see her outer beauty they were blind. But Sarah's incapability to show her inner beauty made her come to other people as reserved or defensive. No one wanted to take Sarah on because she was a challenge. If Sam was right, all she thought Sarah was really looking for was love.

Sarah was sitting in her living room. No one ever sat in that room. She thought to herself, I don't think my parents have been in this room for several years. Sarah thought some more. She knew her parents loved her and her brother Jake a lot but they never seemed to show it. She more than anything wanted to spend time with her parents. She kept thinking, aren't parents that love their children supposed to spend as much time as possible with them. My parents don't want to spend time with me but they would give me anything else that would make me happy. This sucks. I want my parents to know me for me, not the stupid things they buy me.

Sam clutched onto Sarah's half of her best friend's bracelet as the day turned into night. She hoped that one day she would be able to give Sarah her half of the bracelet.


End file.
